


dream of what i need

by kingsofneon



Series: horny reading list [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Double Penetration, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kairouseki | Seastone, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Somnophilia, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: Sabo is a dream demon, and Ace's dreams fascinate.But nothing's better than having him awake.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: horny reading list [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Sabo, for the longest time, knew that he was different. He’d always had vivid, wonderful dreams, and somehow, sometimes, if he was particularly clever, he could affect the future. Well, the way people reacted to him, but affecting the future sounded cooler. He mimicked people’s dreams, could share and twist his own however he wanted, and sometimes woke up with strange, miraculous objects in his hands.

It still came as a surprise when Dragon came up to him one day and said, “I know you’re a dream demon, but you have to get it under control. You can’t keep projecting your thoughts around the base.”

And it took two years, but he got it under perfect control, and then he started dreaming of rookie pirates and the Whitebeards, dreams so real he knew he had to be picking them up from other people. _That_ took another few years to sort out, but then he ended up with a family and a boyfriend and _the_ most adorable little brother ever, so, what ends well, ends well, and all that.

He hums softly as he slips the cuffs through the top of the bed and then around Ace’s wrists, and hears Ace whimper as the seastone snicks in to place. To compensate, he presses a scattering of kisses to Ace’s wrists chasing freckles he knows as well as his own name, and then another kiss to the frown on Ace’s head, sprawling atop Ace and grinding down slowly.

_That_ clears up the frown fast. Ace whines softly, head tilting up, and Sabo grins. Final touches in place, and Ace hard against his thigh, Sabo closes his eyes and slips into Ace’s dream.

_Oh_ , he thinks, when he feels the soft press of lips against his own, a curl of warmth in his chest. _I’m already here_. It makes him smile, and he pulls away to look at Ace, gently touching his cheek. He loves slipping in to dreams and seeing that Ace is already dreaming about him (especially when it’s about something sappy and romantic - he’s stolen more than a few of Ace’s cuter dreams for special date inspiration, just to see Ace’s delighted joy at his dream being brought to life).

But. Right now it’s not about cute. Right now, Sabo’s got everything in place for Ace’s request, and he takes hold of the edges of the dream and twists, easily dragging in elements of a nightmare.

Ace gasps as Sabo vanishes, calling for him desperately, but it’s easy to ignore when a gag slips through Ace’s mouth and cuffs go around his hands. He gets knocked to his knees, and in the background thread of the dream, Sabo can feel the hint of Ace’s realisation, and then, the heady tumble of sudden arousal. Sabo grins and pulls himself out.

He shakes his head to get rid of the last dredges of the dream, and then sets to work, following the last threads of the nightmare he’d started, fucking Ace’s slack mouth with no small sense of dizzying pleasure. He’s messy, drooling, and his throat is lax; there’s no threat of triggering Ace’s gag reflex, like this, and he’d been waiting-

He pulls out, quickly, and strokes himself off to cum on Ace’s face just as Ace wakes up. Sabo bites his thumb to keep from making an noise as Ace struggles from sleep, an upset noise spilling from his lips as he realises he’s covered in sticky cum. He turns his head groggily, likely trying to figure out why it’s dark. Then, he seems to remember his dream, the one Sabo has carefully orchestrated. A kidnapping, and Ace an unwilling, made-to-be-used captive, being brought under control.

“Oh,” he says, breathless, and his breath falls and catches as he hesitantly calls, “Sabo?”

There’s the tiniest waver in his voice, and Sabo bites his lip, gently running his hands along Ace’s bare abdomen. He knows Ace can feel his gloves - can recognise his gloves, considering how often he’s requested Sabo keep them on, but without Sabo’s voice, those gloves might as well belong to a stranger.

Ace shivers, tugging at the cuffs, and makes a startled noise when he realises he’s strung up. He tries to shift, and then cries out. “What-”

Sabo lets his hand drift down between Ace’s thighs, pressing on the thick plug stretching Ace wide, and Ace cries out again, the sound shaky as his hips jump up. His cock is leaking against his stomach, and Sabo gently plays with the plug as he takes his time biting kisses up Ace’s thigh, up his hip, and then leaving kitten licks against the tip of Ace’s cock. The faintly salty taste of precum bursts on his tongue, and Ace’s voice wavers as he squirms.

“Who- why-?” his hips buck up as Sabo takes the tip of Ace’s cock in his mouth, and Ace swears, kicking out with his legs before Sabo holds him down. “What are you doing!” Ace demands, his hands clenched, and Sabo holds back every instinctive, teasing answer, knowing his voice will break the spell. He grinds against Ace’s ass, letting his cock slip between the soft muscle of his thighs, and Ace whines, fearful and aroused.

“ _Sabo!”_ he calls, panicked, fighting against the handcuffs, and Sabo holds him down to swallow his dick properly, running his tongue along the hot skin, hearing Ace moan above him. Ace knows exactly what he needs to say to make this stop, but instead-

“ _Please_ ,” he begs, “what are you doing? I don’t-, oh _fuck-_ you don’t have to-” he jolts upward as Sabo wraps one hand carefully around the base of his cock, stopping him from coming. “ _No, please!”_

Fuck he’s pretty, Sabo thinks blissfully, leaning back on his heels to look at Ace’s heaving, sweaty chest, the bite marks he’d given Ace before, and the tears staining his blindfold. His lip is bright red, worried between his teeth, and his face is still covered in Sabo’s cum. He’s a meal, stretched out to devour, and Sabo plans to never leave. Fuck Valhalla; this is the eternal feast.

He braces his knees against Ace’s thighs, forcing them to spread wider, and Ace gives a weak whimper, burying his face in the pillow as Sabo exposes him. With rough hands he maneuvers Ace to where Sabo wants him, delighting in how easy it is to manipulate Ace when he’s still caught in sleep's claws and trying to coax up adrenaline. Cataplexy was a bitch, but Ace had always said that Sabo made it easier. It was just another form of dreaming, after all, and that was Sabo's domain. 

He licks a strip down Ace’s thigh, making muscles jump under his tongue and Ace yelp, and then he presses his tongue in next to the plug, tasting his own cum. He’d stuffed Ace full before even starting, and he knows as soon as he pulls the plug out, Ace is going to feel it.

But for now he gets to feel the slick heat of Sabo’s tongue inside him. It’s a feeling he enjoys, judging by his cut-off swears and bitten-off cries, and he squirms in Sabo’s hold, whining as Sabo refuses to grant him any relief. Sabo bends him further, making Ace use his abdomen in order to keep his balance, and Ace heaves a hard breath, the whine that punches out of him so loud and needy that Sabo just wants to say fuck his plans and force Ace on to his stomach.

But no. Ace had the dream, and Sabo’s _very_ good at fulfilling his boyfriend’s fantasies.

Ace is going to be fucked again soon enough.

For now, Sabo gets to take his time. He still has an hour worth of content designed to leave Ace a beautiful, sobbing mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace rests his chin in his palm as he watches Sabo take out his contacts. It's kind of gross, but also fascinating, and it lets him catch Sabo's eye in the mirror as he says, "How easy do you think it would be to make... _more_ of yourself in a dream?"

Sabo blinks, and then has to blink a couple more times as his contacts make his eyes water. "Like how?" he says, putting the contacts in their case and then carefully checking his teeth in the mirror, popping out his hidden cyanide capsule to leave on the tabletop.

"Like, a group of people who are you," Ace says, and then sighs and gets up, stepping closer to Sabo so he can run his fingers along the soft shirt of Sabo's pyjamas. "Say, in my dream tonight," he says, the words a slow but open-ended invitation matched by the drag of his fingers against Sabo’s back, "I get to see six copies of my boyfriend. And these six copies of my boyfriend _are_ my boyfriend, because he comes into my dreams tonight, and controls the six copies of himself, and does whatever he wants." In the mirror, Ace can see Sabo bite his lip. Under Ace's hands he feels the shift of anticipation run through Sabo's body. "How hard would that be, for you, Sab?"

"Giving you whatever you want isn't hard at all," Sabo says.

A breathy laugh slips free of Ace, and Sabo leans his head back. Without words, Ace knows what Sabo’s asking for; he leans down to give him a kiss, feeling Sabo’s lips spread into a grin under his mouth. “Cute,” he says, pulling back before Sabo can bite, and Sabo turns to rest his hands on Ace’s hips.

“I try,” Sabo says, nonchalant. “But also, inherently, they are still your dreams. As long as you want something it’s pretty easy to make it happen.”

Ace fakes a pout. “Well that’s a lot less romantic, thanks.”

Sabo grins, and stands. His hands slide slightly, fingertips creeping up to bare skin, and he leans in to whisper, “It’s ammunition for later. It’s so you know I can do _anything_ you want.”

“Oh?” it’s Ace’s turn to shiver at the promise in Sabo’s tone, and Sabo leans back to smile.

“Yeah,” Sabo says, and his smile turns in to a grin. “So if you ever want to fuck-”

“Don’t you even get started!” Ace yelps, and pulls away, listening to Sabo laugh behind him and trying to suffocate his own smile. “I’m going to _bed,_ asshole.”

Sabo’s laughter falls in to snickers as Ace throws himself on to their bed and hogs the pillows (Sabo deserves it, the fucker), and the last murmur he hears is an adoring, “See you in a minute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #re: cyanide: i just think he is always prepared but takes it out as a show of trust 4 ace's fam o k a y#bites him in the ass during the teach thing tho


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> req for a continuation of this boii w/ "if anything can happen in a dream can we get multiple sabos or whatever?"

He flickers into the dream in a disjointed mess of sensation. It’s hands, skin, lips, teeth, and then _Ace_ , all Ace, fucking him deep and open.

A shaky mewl escapes him, and he can feel himself flush in embarrassment even as he shudders and claws at Ace’s back for more. Ace gives a soft gasp and his features solidify into an indulgent smile.

“Sabo,” he says, the name a greeting, an adoration, but Ace is adjusting his grip to fuck into Sabo hard and make Sabo gasp, writhing under him. To go from no stimulation to this sudden onslaught? His nerves are inflamed, cracking with oversensitivity. “Give me a hand, here?” he asks, as though Sabo isn’t shaking apart at the very seams, and it takes more tries than Sabo will admit to, for him to grab the threads of Ace’s fantasy.

“Thought-” Sabo manages to gasp out even as pulls Ace’s ideas into the light, and finds himself steadily surrounded, by hands, bodies, _hands,_ falling to explore his skin, “you wanted me to have my fun.”

Features and bodies form around him, and Sabo swallows through a very dry throat at the sight of copies of Ace _surrounding_ him. It’s a display of dark skin and freckles and _adoration,_ each one eager to touch him, to lavish whispering praise and kisses. He can feel his cock dripping onto his stomach as his original Ace slows, allowing others to flitter in and grin down at him. That shit-eating grin multiplied by three is-

_Wow_ definitely doing something to him, and he is never _ever_ going to admit to it because otherwise he’ll have to self-combust.

“Changed my mind,” an Ace says, wearing a dark hickey just under Sabo’s jaw. His tone, however, indicates much the opposite; that this had been eagerly planned. “Wanted you, ‘bo. All for me.”

Another Ace takes his hand, pressing kisses to his fingertip and palm, and Sabo squeaks, his face aflame at the reverence in the action and the words that follow. “Wanted to make you feel good.”

“You work so hard to make _me_ feel good, I just wanted to repay the favor,” original Ace says, his grin all blood-in-the-water sharp, and he grinds into Sabo again, persistent with his strength, till Sabo is gasping.

“A-Ace-,” he whimpers, and a chorus greets him in response.

“ _Yes?_ “

He’s going to fucking die. It’s official! He’s going to die, and be dead, and the last thought before he leaves this mortal coil is going to be Ace, fucking him open, Ace tilting his chin down and coaxing his tongue out to lick at his cock, Ace taking his hand and kissing his fingertips, his palm, his wrist, his throat, Ace whinging for _his turn,_ and the low rumble of _why wait_ before perfunctory fingers stretch him and another cock slowly fills him up.

He can’t gasp this time, breath and voice stolen by the Ace slowly fucking his throat, but he does manage a moan, eyes squeezed shut. He can’t look, can’t even think about looking, when he has six identical faces staring at him with reverence, all of them murmuring adoration in such a way that it overlaps and he can barely catch the words. He knew Ace loved him. He’d have to be a fool not to. But to be confronted with this-

He jolts with a sharp whine as hands grasps his cock, three separate hands touching every sensitive part between his thighs, and he squirms in oversensitivity as he’s touched, and touched, and touched, cock dripping precum onto overly-warm hands.

The Ace fucking his mouth pulls back, and Sabo heaves in a ragged gasp, eyes flying open to meet grey hunger and a hard cock.

“You look so good like this,” someone says, and Sabo feels tears spring to his eyes as the words are punctuated with a hard thrust, punctuated by the two Aces in him cooing over how full he is, how stretched he looks, how pretty and wonderful he is for taking them both at once.

“Please,” he whispers, voice hoarse from harsh use, his body swimming in delightful heat, and the dream whispers a little thought to him that has him moaning. He can feel Ace’s satisfaction like a physical thing, and his own body, his own mind, screams out a _yes, please, god, fuck yes_ even as Ace brings the idea to life.

“Sabo,” he says, and Sabo _squirms,_ breathless, whining for it even as a few other Aces laugh and kiss his bare skin. ”You’ll be good and help us _all_ get off first, won’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reeeeeeeview. please and thank you 😘

**Author's Note:**

> review! bc u love my writing! and i love ur comments!


End file.
